The use of fiber-reinforced composites is growing in popularity with applications in transportation, consumer goods, wind energy, and infrastructure. Some of the many reasons for choosing composites over traditional materials such as metals, wood, or non-reinforced plastics include reduced weight, corrosion resistance, and improved mechanical strength. Within the field of fiber-reinforced polymeric composites, thermoplastics are increasingly being used in place of thermosets as the matrix resin due to better durability, recyclability, thermoformability, improved throughput, lower material cost, and lower manufacturing cost.
Many continuous fiber reinforced thermoplastic composites are produced from impregnated tapes. These impregnated tapes may be unidirectional fiber tapes that are impregnated with a thermoplastic resin. These can be layered and thermoformed to produce a wide variety of composites of the desired shape and strength. There are significant challenges associated with producing impregnated tapes at low cost and high quality. Traditionally thermoplastic resins are melted and applied to fibers, but molten thermoplastic resins have very high viscosity and, when combined with the high fiber content that is desired, results in incomplete resin impregnation and/or low throughput. What is desired is a continuous manufacturing process with high throughput that produces fully impregnated thermoplastic prepregs without defects and good coupling between the fibers and the matrix resin. For the conventional partially impregnated thermoplastic prepregs, high pressure is needed in the consolidation step to promote additional impregnation, which introduces excessive flow of the resin matrix and causes detrimental changes in fiber orientation in the finished parts. The fully impregnated thermoplastic prepregs of the instant invention are advantageous in achieving the desired properties in final composite parts, as no additional impregnation is needed in the consolidation step.